Magia
by notclearmind
Summary: Esa tarde, Lily conocería la magia de la mano de Severus.


La calle de las Hilanderas ardía en pleno verano, como un fogón de navidad. Ningún auto pasaba por allí y las pocas personas que cruzaban las veredas repletas de basura y desperdicios no se inmutaban, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a su barrio sucio y deteriorado.

Los habitantes de la calle de las Hilanderas eran tristes y olvidaban los colores con el paso de los años. Incluso algunas casas no tenían ventanas o estaban selladas. En la esquina izquierda reposaba un viejo almacén deshabitado con ladrillos a la vista y desgastados, ventanas de vidrios rotos y tejas oscuras. Tenía una puerta gigante, cerrada con planchas de chapas, donde se apoyaba un viejo músico callejero haciendo sonar su armónica con una melodía triste y lastimera.

Sobre una pequeña colina, frente a una gran fábrica escabrosa se hallaba una casa de dos pisos, oscura y descuidada como los demás edificios, con unas verjas negras torcidas al frente, que rechinaban al abrirse. Un niño pequeño de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, finos y suaves observaba desde afuera el sol imponente en lo alto del cielo. Llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con un chaleco negro de hilo sobre ella. No sonreía, tampoco parecía triste. Estaba sereno, con la cara al cielo, agudizando el oído para escuchar la suave melodía que apreciaba con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Dirigió una mirada al suelo, sintiendo las pestañas negras y grandes contra su piel. Una ventana de la casa se abrió con prepotencia. Allí se asomó una mujer de piel caucásica y de ojeras negras y grandes. Tenía aspecto cansado y deprimente. Suspiró antes de hablar, dedicándole una mirada de cariño a su pequeño hijo.

__– _No regreses tarde, Severus – _lo observó suplicante -_. No creo tener que explicarte las razones una vez más. _

Dicho esto, cerró los postigos de madera seca y el niño los observó un largo rato. Su padre se enfadaba cada vez que regresaba tarde, pero los demás niños del barrio se quedaban hasta el anochecer en el lago. Severus soñaba con enseñarles esa magia tan hermosa que sabía hacer, y que su madre le había enseñado en los momentos en que Tobías, su padre, se hallaba fuera. A Tobías la magia no le gustaba. Ni eso, ni nada más.

El pequeño dio media vuelta y emprendió su paso lento bajando la colina, con sus brazos largos al costado del cuerpo. Sacudía los pies cada tanto, sus pantorrillas eran grandes, y las medias que le compraba Eileen se caían y quedaban dentro de sus zapatos, fastidiándole su caminar.

Pasó al lado del músico callejero. De cerca podía apreciarse (o no) su rostro viejo y arrugado, con barba blanca, larga y calurosa. Tenía un minúsculo gorro de hilo sobre su cabeza, y no llevaba camiseta, solo un abrigo de invierno sobre su piel reseca. Severus lo observó detenidamente, serio y con la mirada concentrada. El viejo levantó su cabeza al notar la sombra del chico sobre él, y le sacó la lengua. Esto a Severus le dio un poco de asco, pero siguió caminando, mascullando aquel insulto sin palabras.

Minutos más tarde, la armónica del viejo se hacía añicos en sus propias manos, lo que desató gritos por parte de éste e incluso la señora de la casa con tejas negras hubiera jurado que el músico iba a desmayarse del susto.

Severus dibujó en su boca una pequeña media sonrisa y continuó caminando. Dobló una esquina, cruzó a la acera contraria y a media calle más se detuvo frente a una casa pintoresca, de vista blanca y ventanas de marco verde agua, muy claros, con flores en el jardín y un rociador automático que regaba el césped. El pequeño Sev, pálido y serio parecía de una fotografía en blanco y negro sobre ese paisaje tan encantador. Se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes pasar por la dulce verja de maderas blancas que por cierto no rechinaba, y llamó un par de veces con sus finos nudillos.

Esperó, mirando fijamente la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió solo unos centímetros. En ese pequeño espacio se asomaron dos ojos curiosos y una larga coleta de cabello color arena. Las pupilas perdieron el brillo al observar al remitente del llamado, y la niña detrás de la puerta se asomó completamente de par en par poniendo los ojos en blanco y obstaculizando el paso. Arqueó las cejas y con desprecio preguntó:

__– _¿Estás aquí por Lily, verdad? Pues ella no está en casa. Será mejor que regreses a tu calle sucia._

Unos pasos agitados se escucharon bajar de la escalera y una pequeña y blanca mano tomó del hombro de la niña, quitándola del marco de la puerta.

Allí estaba Lily. Severus sonrió. Solo sonreía cuando la veía a ella. Era, quizás, el único momento en el que disfrutaba compartir oxígeno con alguien.

__– _Tuney, te he dicho que me llames cuando es para mí_ – le regañó la pelirroja, y tomando un abrigo del perchero salió afuera. Tomó la mano de Severus, lo que hizo que éste se ruborizara un poco. Y se quedó mirando las dos manos con los dedos entrelazados, encantado –. _Regresaré antes de las seis. _

Lily dio media vuelta y caminó de la mano de su amigo hasta llegar al lago, en silencio. Cuando Lily no hablaba, algo ocurría. Y hasta no ver sus ojos directamente, Severus no emitiría palabra alguna. El silencio entre ellos dos era algo que disfrutaban, aunque las horas se pasaran hablando, el tiempo se escapaba de ellos cuando solo se miraban y no opinaban de nada.

El lago quedaba cerca de la casa de Severus, más precisamente cruzando por la esquina y corriendo hacia el horizonte. Había conocido a Lily allí con su familia en un día de campo. La única diferencia entre ellos dos era que Lily sonreía y era muy extrovertida y Severus estaba serio, observando aquella familia feliz, sentado tomado por sus rodillas. Ella se acercó y lo demás fue historia. _Amigos por siempre._

Él la observó con sus ojos negros de noche oscura y ella lo hechizó con sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como la esperanza misma.

__– _Sev, hoy ha ocurrido algo extraño – _le dijo, y él asintió con la cabeza para que continuara hablando_ –. He cambiado mi habitación de color. _– soltó y Severus sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba complacido. Ese sentimiento le hacía sentir superior, no más superior que Lily, pero sí más que el resto de la humanidad.

Corrió cerca, muy cerca del lago. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, pero suave como las caricias de Eileen. La sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro.

Se ubicó sobre una roca grande y gris, debajo de un árbol que, por los rayos de sol, daba la impresión de ser rosa, amarillo y verde al mismo tiempo. Invitó a Lily, extendiéndole su mano y ella caminó hacia él descalza, sintiendo la gramilla bajo sus pies.

__– _Sé que suena como una locura, Severus, pero es verdad. Estaba muy contenta, recordaba nuestra primera charla y…_ - Había usado la palabra "nuestra". A Severus no le gustaba compartir. Nada, en absoluto. En el preescolar jamás prestaba sus frascos con bichos dentro o muñecos grises. Tampoco enseñaba sus dibujos, pero compartir con Lily no le hacía sentir mal, al contrario, compartir con Lily una charla era fantástico. Tan hermoso que parecía que libélulas revoloteaban en su estómago - _¿Severus, me estás escuchando? _

La voz imperativa de Lily lo hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba observando el horizonte con sus ojos enormes. Se ruborizó un poco, pero no mucho, era tan blanco que ruborizarse era un acto totalmente inmoral, no era secreto, se daba a conocer sin pedir permiso. Volvió a su rostro, a sus pecas y su cabello lacio y rojo. Su color favorito cuando estaba con ella. Asintió con la cabeza una vez más y sonrió de lado.

__– _Bien. Recordaba nuestra primer charla y todo, incluidos los perfumes, las muñecas y las paredes cambiaron a un color rojo suave. Sev, ¿sabes qué puede haber sido? _

Lo miraba y hacía énfasis en cada palabra, como si eso fuera tan extraño para él que debía decirlo lenta y minuciosamente. Severus levantó su mano derecha, para que ella dejara de hablar. Luego miró una vez más al lago y su reflejo en él. Todos los espejos de su casa estaban rotos. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y exclamó pausado…

__– _Es normal. Tú eres una bruja – _dijo, y Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿le había dicho que era una bruja? ¿Qué formas de hacer referencia a ella eran esas? ¡Se había enfadado! Pero antes de que pudiese apenas apoyar su mano en la roca para levantarse, Severus se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando _-. No ese tipo de brujas, Lily… Haces magia, magia de verdad. _

Esto último dio paso a una gran carcajada por parte de la pequeña de ojos verdes, que se tomaba de la barriga y entrecerraba los ojos, casi llorando, descojonándose. Luego volvió a ver a Severus e imitó su rostro, volviéndose seria por completo.

_Ya, Sev, amo cuando haces esas bromas ¡parece que lo dijeras de verdad! Siempre tan serio_ – sonrió, enseñando sus blancos y prolijos dientes. Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, ¿cómo es que no le creía? Presentía desde el día en que se conocieron, que Lily era una bruja. Alguien como él. Y eso le hacía quererla incondicionalmente.

__– _No…Lily, te estoy hablando en serio. Los magos existen. _

__– _Claro que existen, chiquillo. Los del teatro son fabulosos ¡y no son fantasmas! Pero no hacen magia de verdad, son pequeños truquillos, por si te lo has creído… - _le tocó la punta de la nariz, divertida.Él no podía explicarle, no sabía cómo, jamás encontraba palabras. Solo pensamientos, miles de ellos. Y ver sus ojos tan brillantes le llenaba de un aire extraño, nuevo, fresco. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Tomó su mano e hizo contacto visual. Sin decir nada, Lily lo comprendió. Lo vio en sus ojos, sintió que Severus estaba diciendo la verdad, pero… ¿cómo podía ser tal cosa? ¿Cómo es que hay magos y brujas y ella jamás lo había notado?

__– _Apuesto que siempre te ocurren cosas parecidas, Lily, haces cosas impensables para alguien común… es decir, magia, ¿me entiendes? _

__– _No, Severus, eso no puede ser – _su voz dulce contrastaba con lo testaruda que llegaba a ser en ocasiones. Él no tenía medios para enseñarle esas cosas tan irreales que hacía. Le contaría lo de la armónica…pero ella no le creería nunca, diría que se aprovechaba de las alucinaciones del cantante callejero.

De pronto, un pequeño trozo de agua del lago, cristalina, tan celeste como el cielo de mañana se alzó, formando un ciervo y Lily se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y soltó un pequeño chillido.

__– _Sev, ¿qué es eso?_ – se aferró a su brazo, tan fuerte como pudo - _¿Por qué el agua ha tomado esa forma? ¡Dímelo!_ – jadeó, tornándose totalmente pálida al observar a Severus sonreír de lado y perderse otra vez en el horizonte.

En realidad, él estaba apreciando la belleza de aquel ciervo y otra vez se sentía orgulloso de su magia. Tomó las manos de Lily suavemente, alejándola un poco de él y bajó de la roca. Estaba en la orilla, y podía tocarlo. Podía tocar al ciervo y éste no se deshacía. Sentía el agua correr entre sus dedos sin perder la forma. Su cabeza inclinada, sus cabellos negros relucientes y sus ojos tan luminosos llenaron de confianza a Lily, que bajó de la roca y se acercó a él despacio.

Lo abrazó.

Él la tomó por la mano y caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos sobre el césped, descalzos. Sentían la gramilla ambos bajo sus pies y cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, se echaron junto al lago, cada uno mirando para un lado diferente, pero juntando sus cabezas y estirando los brazos, apenas rozándose.

__– _Magia, Lily, eso fue magia_ – dijo al fin, susurrando. Los ojos de ella estaban firmes, observando el atardecer, el maravilloso color del cielo y el sol perderse bajo el lago.

__– _Sev, ¿sabes a dónde va el sol cuando se escond_e?

Él acarició su cabello lenta y suavemente, con sus dedos finos y pequeños. Imaginó una única respuesta… _a llorar, porque la luna ocupaba su lugar. _En realidad, le parecía que la luna era magnífica, y mucho más cuando brilla en todo su esplendor a lo alto del cielo, rodeada de estrellas diminutas a su lado.

Cuando iba a responder, sintió unos pasos cerca. Pasos ligeros, que se convertían en un trote que se acercaba cada vez más rápido. A unos metros, Petunia abría sus ojos avellana tan grande como podía, que era mucho, pues lo que más le gustaba era cotillear; y estiraba su cuello largo de jirafa, para ver el rostro de los dos jovencitos que estarían en problemas.

__– _¡Lily! ¡Las seis se han pasado hace dos horas, niña estúpida! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué sonríes?_

Lily se levantó rápidamente y se calzó sus pequeños zapatos verdes rápidamente, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera miró a su hermana, salió corriendo, y en cuanto Severus pudo sentarse e incorporarse nuevamente la observó a lo lejos, agitando la mano y saludándole entusiasmada.

La quería más que a ninguna otra cosa en todo el lago, la calle de las Hilanderas o su barrio incluso. Quizás más que a la luna, que veía solemne desde su habitación cada noche.

Se paró y volvió a su casa, con los brazos lánguidos al costado del cuerpo y su caminar pausado. En la esquina del almacén no estaba el vagabundo, pero sí estaban los restos de la armónica que había destrozado. Sonrió suficiente, y volvió a su rostro ausente. Observó las ventanas clausuradas, dos ancianos sentados en la vereda, observando el humo de la fábrica industrial y las casas de tejas oscuras. Abrió la verja negra, que rechinó despacio esta vez. Subió la colina, sereno, apenas arrastrando los pies. Luego, abrió la puerta intentando no hacer sonido alguno y despacio se infiltró por las escaleras. Oía un par de gritos venir desde el living, pero decidió no intervenir…como todas las noches.

Entró a su habitación y dejó sus zapatos sucios de césped a los pies de la cama. Se puso su pijama, abrochó los botones y se metió bajo las sábanas, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada suavemente. Ese día lo había disfrutado tanto, que se durmió en cuanto cerró los ojos y los gritos cesaron de repente.

Esa noche soñaría con un ciervo, y con Lily. El sueño más bonito que sin dudas podría alguien tener.

* * *

><p><em>Muggles, brujas y magos, estoy de vuelta desde Febrero. Como aún no supero el miedo al OoC, elegí dos personajes que no tenían su personalidad muy descrita, no al menos cuando eran pequeños. Espero que les haya gustado, y las faltas me las hacen saber, pero me perdonan, que es el primer documento que puedo terminar desde hace cinco meses xDD<em>

_Dedicado a MariSeverus, Estrella de Malfoy y a todo aquel al que le haya gustado.  
><strong>P. <strong>_


End file.
